A Different Kind of Bucket List
by Lady of the squirrels
Summary: Let's make a promise." Severus stared at the senior Malfoy skeptically, he was drunk still. "From now on, we live our lives however we please." He groaned, watching Lucius stand on his coffe table. "For Samantha!" NOT a SevxLucy fic, sorry
1. Samantha

It was unnaturally cold outside as Lucius strolled the streets. He vaguely wondered what shop his wife had ditched him for and sneered as a lesser witch smacked into him in her rush to get to Olivander's. He entered the Three Broomsticks and found a discreet corner to sit in with a butter beer. He hid his face slightly, trying to keep onlookers from seeing him enjoying a past time of his youth.

His mind travelled back to the good old days when he sat in a booth with Severus and his other friends. He stopped mid sip and looked across the table as he remembered one friend in particular. Her short, curly brown hair drifted just over her shoulders and her bright blue eyes shone even as her eyes narrowed at James from across the Pub. Her cheeks were pink from the cold and a scarf was wrapped whimsically around her neck and shoulders.

He could see Severus sitting beside her, rolling his eyes. _"You wouldn't be so cold if you'd wear that properly."_ He could see her laugh, the other slytherin's not understanding her jollies. Severus blushed as she reached over, wrapping her arms about him. Her words were indistinguishable as the ghosts of the past disappeared, Draco taking their place across from him.

"You alright?" Draco kept a straight face and Lucius nodded, his lips pursing. He was going to have to talk to Severus soon. He couldn't remember her name for the life of him, or how they had even become friends honestly. It was like he was hitting a roadblock as the perfect image of her floated in front of him. All he could remember was she was always happy, her smile dazzling everyone, and Malfoy's didn't hang out with people like her.

Later in the evening, he did go to talk to Severus. He met the professor in his private quarters at Hogwarts, sitting primly on one of the black loveseats that sat in the main room. Severus brought over a few bottles of various alcohols and set them on the coffee table, seating himself in the loveseat across from Lucius. "Now what did you want to talk about, my dear friend?" Severus poured himself a glass of scotch, adding two ice cubes to it.

He took a sip as Lucius prepared his own drink. "Her." Even Lucius was confused with his answer as he took his first drink like a shot.

"Narcissa?" Severus looked confused.

"No, I don't… know her name. She used to be with us everywhere, I can't remember anything about her, but that smile." Lucius traced his own lips, wondering if he could recreate something that seemed so precious to his school days.

Severus froze, his black eyes softening as he set his drink down. "Samantha?" Lucius looked at Severus, all the memories flooding in at the mention of her name.

He could see a few quidditch games where the brunette had claimed his lap to cheer for Severus, even though he wasn't really in the game. He could picture the scathing looks Narcissa gave him as Samantha sat on his knees, her chilled back pressed against him as her hands stayed buried deep inside the fuzzy hand warmer his father had sent him for the holidays. He could see her smile as Severus' voice came over the amplifiers around the field, see her as she shot up only using her knees to squeal for him, before sitting back on his knees, warming herself up again. He could feel the joy radiating off of her in waves and it exhilarated him, his arms wanting to wrap around her so badly.

He could remember dinners where her delicate fingers had placed things she didn't like to eat over onto his plate. He could feel her smile on him, and remembered the adrenaline that ran through his body as her fingers touched his arms whenever she wanted him to see something. _"Lucy! Come help me with my homework!" "Lucy, you have to come see the presents I bought you!" _ Lucy, she had called him Lucy, and she would be the only one to ever call him Lucy. Narcissa wasn't even allowed, and she was his betrothed.

"Samantha," His lips let the soft, sweet sound of her name flutter from his memory. He could remember why he didn't want to remember her. He could remember the pain he felt as he looked at Narcissa that morning, her eyes glittering all too happily.

"You know what my favorite memory of her was?" Severus looked at Lucius, his drink now in hand as he too walked down memory lane.

"What's that Severus?" Lucius downed another drink, trying to reblock Samantha from his thoughts.

Severus cleared his throat thoughtfully, taking his time to describe the event.

_Samantha had somehow managed to sneak into his room again, and though he was baffled, he didn't dare ask how she did it. He merely tried to avoid looking at her as she lay sprawled out on his bed. It wasn't so much that he did not like what he saw, he was just being polite._

_It had down poured at the quidditch game and she had left Lucius in the stands with his jealous fiancé to go change into dry clothes. However, instead of changing into her own dry clothes, she now lay in one of Severus' school shirts and a pair of her underwear on his bed. The shirt was almost big enough to cover everything, but he dare emphasize the almost._

_"Sev?" The soft lilt of a question drifted between her lips and he turned his head, quickly looking back at his desk as he pretended to do homework. "Will you come here?" He hesitantly stood up, placing his quill down on top of his transfigurations book and slid the chair out to walk over to her. He looked at her soft face, his eyes remaining fixed on the sapphires that begged for his attention. "Closer Sev, it's personal." The boys in the dorm were watching and he flushed as he leaned down a little bit to look at her closer. He yelped as her arms pulled him down on top of her, and he quickly tried to squirm free, but froze as her soft voice hit the shell of his ear. "I love you."_

_Whatever was holding him back before left and he looked at his roommates, his eyes convincing them they suddenly had somewhere else to be. Nothing was left to be said as he felt his fingers undoing the buttons of the shirt on her lithe body as if they had a mind of their own. His mind tried its hardest to wrap around the electric kiss they shared._

_He could never remember where their clothes went and how they disappeared so easily, but he could remember the sensation of her soft skin against him. He could remember the smell of the talcum powder she used every morning and the light perfume she wore that day. He could remember the sheer bliss of the afternoon, and the hour long nap they took after their activities._

"You made love to her?" Lucius looked shocked and confused at the same time as Severus nodded quietly.

"Why do you seem so upset about it?" Severus studied Lucius a moment, noting the way his eyebrows were now furrowed and his eyes were downcast into his liquor.

"I…think I loved her Severus." Lucius cringed as pictures best left forgotten flooded his mind.

_There Samantha was, laying on the ground as the nurse looked her over. She was in a night robe, her limbs tangled mercilessly around her body. The scream had awakened a teacher inside, and now early in the morning they stared at Samantha's lifeless blue eyes._

_Narcissa was to the side of Lucius, her eyes shimmering joyously as Lucius stared down upon his friend's face. Her lips hung open from the scream she had emitted during the fall and the grass had begun soaking in the blood that oozed from the fractures on her body. He had a feeling someone had arranged her body so the student body could see it to say their farewells._

_Later he could hear Narcissa bragging, albeit nervously. "I pushed her from the owl tower, that'll teach her to mess with Lucius!"_

"I loved her Severus!" Lucius' body shook in fear of tears falling down his aristocratic cheeks and Severus reached out to his friend. He moved next to Lucius and hesitantly wrapped him in an awkward hug. "I loved her! I loved Samantha! What a fool I am, how could I not see it back then?!"

Severus had nothing to say as Lucius clung to him, his drunken hiccups and sobs muffled by his shoulder. He knew the morning would find Lucius sober and unaware of Samantha's existence again to keep the Malfoy charade in place.


	2. The List

Author's note: I own Samantha… because she has my hair… and I created her all on my own…… I don't own Sev and Lucy because if I did, Lucy would be called Lucy and I wouldn't feel like he's going to pop out and kill me for it when I watch the movies…. He's hiding in Malfoy's pants, I just know it. (Don't forget to lol, that was a joke)

"Severus! Let's make a promise!" Severus stared at the senior Malfoy skeptically, he was drunk still. "From now on, we live our lives however we please." He groaned, watching Lucius stand on his coffee table. "For Samantha!" Lucius had been done crying for almost ten minutes, and drinking for most of it, while Severus was quite ready for bed.

"Get down you idiot." Lucius stepped off the coffee table and sat blissfully back on the loveseat. He kicked his feet up onto the coffee table then snorted when Severus pushed them off. "We're not going to live whimsically for some girl's death, that's ridiculous!"

"_Some girl_?!" Lucius shot up appalled. "You fucked her Severus! She's not some girl, she's…. an angel! She was our gift from _heaven!_" Lucius' hands shot in the air to emphasize his point, sloshing vodka onto the sofa. "She was _Samantha!_ To hell with my money and your… potion making, let's _live!_"

"Lucius, you've gone absolutely batty, I'm going to bed. Try to make it in the toilet when you enter the bathroom." Severus stood up, heading for his room.

"I'm making a list of things we're going to do together, and you're going to like it!" Lucius pointed his finger at Severus as if he were accusing him for being a stick-in-the-mud. "I'm dragging you!!" Severus closed his bedroom door and Lucius quickly ran around the main room digging for a quill and parchment. "YOU'LL HAVE THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE SEVERUS!"

Around three in the morning, Severus felt something prodding him in the ribs. He smacked at it lazily and rolled a little bit before hearing a soft huff. "SEVERUS!" He jumped, his eyes darting open before looking at Lucius. He groaned, closing his eyes to roll over again before Lucius jabbed him in the ribs again with his finger. "I've finished the list!"

"Let me sleep!" He grumbled as he snuggled into his blankets, making sure he was comfortable sleeping on his side before trying to even out his breath. He glared across the room as Lucius delicately laid over his side, staring at his face as his stomach pressed Severus into the mattress. "You're crushing my lung."

"Don't you even want to _know_ what's on the list?" Lucius waved the paper in front of his eyes.

"No." Severus pushed Lucius off.

"Aw, come on Severus!" Lucius got off the bed and walked around so he was standing in front of him. Severus rolled over onto his other side and Lucius huffed. "I'll crush the other lung!" No response and Lucius quickly dug in his robes for his wand. Once it was in his hand he pointed it in Severus' direction. "Cru--."

"What's on the damn list?!" Lucius happily put his wand away as Severus rolled onto his back, glaring at the ceiling. This was the last time Lucius ever came over to drink.

"I'm so happy you want to hear it!" Severus moved his glare to the blonde standing beside the bed. "Meet her Parents."

Severus waited a long moment for the next item on the list then looked at Lucius. "Go on."

"That's it." Lucius grinned oblivious to his death wish.

"That's it?" Severus gritted his teeth as Lucius nodded. "Why on EARTH--."

"I'm glad you asked!" Lucius interrupted proudly. "I think if we go to see her parents we'll get a better idea of what Samantha would have liked to do with us! That way it'll be like SHE made the list! Now let's go!"

Severus chucked a book from his nightstand at Lucius and rolled back over onto his side as the Malfoy fell on the floor, the list flying out of his hand. "In the morning."

Sunday morning found Lucius and Severus walking down a classy street in their best robes. They walked up to a house, the address scribbled on a slip of paper in Lucius' pocket. Lucius knocked, not very chipper due to the hangover he was suffering from. He couldn't remember anything about a list either, though Severus shoved it in his face when he woke him up and forced him to come with him since Lucius had woke him up early this morning.

No one answered the door and Lucius knocked again, the door simply falling off the hinges and collapsing into the hallway inside. He looked at Severus curiously before poking his head inside. "Hello?!" No one answered so he gingerly stepped inside and began looking around. "It seems they've been hauled off by death eaters. Well, now we don't have to listen to their sob stories, let's go."

Severus managed to nail him with a book from a bookshelf and glared at him. "_We're_ death eaters Lucius, we'd know if we hauled them off! Look around for something for your stupid list." Severus began reading the titles of the books on the shelf until he ran across one that was untitled. He watched Lucius disappear up the set of stairs near the entrance.

He opened the small book and looked at the pages as he sat in a recliner.

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm hoping you can forgive me for being such a girl, but I am excited to finally get these feelings down on paper that won't be discovered by that toad Narcissa or her cronies. Oh diary, Severus Snape is the most gorgeous boy. I've made good friends with him and his friend Lucius and I'm sure by at least his seventh year maybe we'll have kissed. Diary give me courage! Yvaine is coming, so I must go now. Stay hidden my friend._

Severus paused and then stood up. "Lucius! I have the perfect thing for you!" Lucius rushed down the stairs before looking at him. Severus tossed him the diary and Lucius skimmed through it before nodding. "Let's go then."

Half an hour later they were sitting around Severus' coffee table again, cups of iced tea and a pitcher sitting nearby as Lucius scribbled ideas from the journal onto his list. "Make love to Severus? Does that sound like a good one?"

Severus glared at him. "No, it's not a good one unless you're going to fulfill it." Lucius paled and Severus managed a victorious smirk.


	3. Stay in a Fancy Hotel

**Author's Note: you know this stuff**

As soon as Severus was free to leave Hogwarts grounds on his long awaited vacation time, him and Lucius took off to the bank, then grabbed a train. "Alright, now, we're accomplishing #27 'ride a muggle train'." Lucius smiled and Severus looked as the muggles gave them weird looks.

"#1 on my list: don't stick out." He glared at Lucius who looked up, as if oblivious to the muggles around them. He sighed, realizing this was going to be one hell of an adventure. "#2 on my list, get some headache medication."

"I wasn't aware you made a list, where is it?" Lucius grinned, almost excitedly.

Severus looked at Lucius coldly. "In my head. #3 on my list: throw Lucius off the train at the next stop." Lucius nodded, before pausing and glaring at Severus.

"What stop are we supposed to get off at anyway?" Lucius looked at the list in his hands, sighing as he folded it back up to place it in his pocket.

"What do you mean what stop? You looked at the sign." Severus looked at his companion slightly terrified.

"I thought you said YOU were going to look at the damn sign!!" Lucius' eyes widened dramatically. "Oh god, we're stuck on a muggle train from hell and there's no sweets cart!" Severus slapped him on the back of the head before mumbling something as he got up. "Ow… Jerk."

A few minutes later, Severus came back and threw a package of peanuts at Lucius. "Two stops from now." Lucius nodded and stared at the peanuts. He attempted opening them and when that failed he threw them back at Severus.

"What are these devil muggle candies?!" Severus glared at him again. "Stop glaring at me asshole! It's not like they can hear me!" Severus face-palmed, dropping the peanuts onto his lap in grief. Lucius, as if just realizing the muggles could actually hear him—judging by their stares—paused. "Oh wait, that's ghosts." He waved nervously as Severus picked the peanuts back up and tore the packaging open. He gave them to Lucius and Lucius slowly ate one before spitting it out into the aisle. "This doesn't taste like candy at all! Take it back!"

Severus took the peanuts and ate one himself. He rolled his eyes at Lucius' lack of taste and finished the package off, apologizing to a few muggles for Lucius' comments as their train ride continued. Once off the train, they both made sure their luggage was stored safely inside their pockets before leaving for the town. "Okay, we're in London. 'Drug store' is what they're called I do believe. Look for one."

Lucius nodded, looking for signs. He caught a passing person's attention and kicked into his Malfoy charm. "Hello, I am looking for a dealer of drugs, do you know any local ones?" The pedestrian looked around before pointing Lucius down an alley and continued on his way. "Severus! I found one!"

Severus looked at Lucius and walked over to him, letting Lucius lead him down the alley. A few moments down the alley and Severus sighed. "There aren't any shops down here Lucius."

"The man said it's down here!" Lucius turned only to yelp in terror as a thin man stared at him. "H-hello… we're looking for drugs for Severus' headache." The man laughed and Lucius raised an eyebrow as he began counting out a white substance on top of a trash can lid. "That can't be sanitary."

"Ain't no one care if it's sanitary or not. That'll be seven-ee pounds please." Severus stared at the man as he tried to hand a small package to Lucius.

"That doesn't look like 'aspirin'." Severus shoved Lucius lightly aside to look at it. "And 70 pounds sounds a bit expensive for something so common. Lucius, let's g—."

"You won't be going anywhere." Lucius screamed as he saw a constable.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" His wand zapped the constable making the drug dealer holler as he tried to run. Lucius, in another moment of terror, aimed his wand at the man to continue to shield his and Severus' identities. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!!" Severus face palmed. "Sorry, I got a bit wand happy."

"I see that… give it here." Severus held his hand out narrowing his eyes at the blonde.

Lucius hugged his cane close, pouting. "But… it's mine."

"Give. It. Here." Severus emphasized his words and gladly took the cane as it was placed into his hand.

"Snakey," Lucius whimpered slightly and Severus began heading out of the alley. Lucius jogged a bit to catch up to him, still sulking as Severus found a real drug store. As Severus searched for aspirin, Lucius began exploring the store. As soon as Severus was done, he found the king of slytherin staring at some boxes. "Look Severus! They spelled 'condemns' wrong!" Severus picked up one of the boxes to read the back as Lucius began picking some up. "We could take over the wizarding world with these! Who knew muggles sold condemnation in a box!! Oh, the Dark Lord would love us forever," suddenly the blonde gasped, "he'd be in debt to us! How thrilling!"

Severus slowly put the box he had back down, not bothering to tell Lucius what they really were as the slytherin began loading up on them. He walked up to the counter to pay for his aspirin, giving a tight smile to the cashier. "Thank you." He took his aspirin and opened the bottle right away, taking two as the directions stated. He swallowed them dry, waiting for Lucius to come pay for his goods.

When Lucius got to the register, the cashier gave him a weird look as he began ringing up the huge pile of condoms. The blonde was cackling wickedly to himself as he pulled out his change purse, waiting to see what the total was. "Plastic alright sir?"

"Yes, yes, whatever." Lucius nodded giving the poor cashier a hard look before looking back into his change purse. He paid for the two bags full of 'condemnation' and walked out gleefully. "Where to next?"

"A hotel, I'm not walking around town with you carrying those bags." Severus nodded.

"Why? Are you afraid we're going to get in trouble? Muggles obviously don't care I'm going to kill them with these. They were sitting right out on the shelf where anyone could see them!" Lucius nodded and pulled a box out making Severus want to get lost in the bustling crowd around them. "What do you suppose 'ribbed for her pleasure' means?" Lucius looked at Severus as he almost fell over out of embarrassment.

"There's a hotel there." Severus pointed, redeeming himself. He walked quickly, leaving Lucius behind. He made it inside the hotel and took a deep breath before the aristocrat caught up with him. He walked up to the desk before Lucius could say anything to him and began working on getting a room.

As they went up to their hotel room Lucius glanced at the list. "Hey, 'stay in a fancy hotel'." Lucius looked around then decided to mark the item off the list. "check." Severus rolled his eyes as they hit their floor. He left the elevator and found the room and as he worked with the frustrating room key, he paused as Lucius opened his mouth again. "Why do you suppose some of these are lubricated?"

"Oh for god's sake Lucius, condoms are used for sex so you don't have babies! Now will you shut up while I open this door?!" Lucius stared at the box in his hand curiously and as he got ready to ask how Severus looked at him expecting it. "It goes over your penis." Lucius dropped the bags and the box in his hand in terror.


End file.
